1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for cutting a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of round glass lenses are usually shaped by a grinding wheel. When shaping the round glasses, a number of square glasses are firstly bonded together to be a whole body by a UV curing adhesive. Then, the whole body is arranged on a centering fixture. Finally, the square glasses are ground into round glass lenses by the grinding wheel. After grinding, the adhesive should be removed from the round glass lenses to establish and guarantee the quality of the round glass lenses.
However, it is difficult to completely remove the UV curing adhesive from the round glass lenses. Some residual adhesive is usually left on the round glass lenses, and establishing the quality of the round glass becomes problematic.
Therefore, what is needed is a cutting device that can overcome the described limitations.